onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dopey
Dopey is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Jeffrey Kaiser and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Dopey. Dopey is based on one of the Seven Dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". History He was part of the rescuing team of dwarves, lead by Stealthy, that go help to rescue Grumpy who has been imprisoned by King George after receiving a diamond he did not realize was stolen, and taking the blame for the theft. When Stealthy is killed, Grumpy is nearly killed as well but is saved by Snow White. Dopey joins brothers when they meet again with a grieving and heartbroken Snow White. She has rejected Prince Charming on King George's orders, and prepares to drink the forgetful potion she received from Rumplestiltskin, but Grumpy stops her. They offer her comfort and allow her to come home with them. The next day, Dopey witnesses Grumpy rushing into the house to tell Snow White about Prince Charming's wedding to Abigail being cancelled. However, he is too late as she already drank the forgetful potion to erase her memories of Charming. Unbeknownst to them, the Evil Queen spies on them via her Magic Mirror. Snow White stays in a cottage with the seven dwarves after she loses her memory. They call a meeting, with Jiminy Cricket, to talk about her change in personality brought on by the drinking of Rumplestiltskin's potion. Dopey is in agreeance with the others that she's become very hard and cold. Jiminy tries to be a rational voice of reason, but Snow White does not want to listen. She blames the Evil Queen for everything, and sets out to go kill her. Later, when Snow White returns to the house regretful of her previous behavior, he embraces her with his brothers when they see that her curse has been broken. He and the other dwarves join Snow White when she sets out to rescue Prince Charming from King George. The plan is for the attacking party—comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies—to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White—to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Dopey, his brothers, Red, and Granny who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple and appears to be dead. Prince Charming escapes the Evil Queen's castle with the help of the Huntsman, and after making a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he receives his mother's ring that has been enchanted to glow brighter the closer he is to Snow White's presence. He makes it in time to see the dwarves mourning over Snow White, who they have enclosed in a glass coffin surrounded with flowers. Prince Charming wants to say goodbye, and gives Snow White one last kiss that unexpectedly breaks the curse she is under. Afterwards, they decide to take back the kingdom together. While Dopey, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on, Snow White rallies some villagers with a speech exposing the truth of the Queen's evil ways and asks them to fight alongside her in taking back the kingdom. The townspeople scatter in fright when the Queen herself shows up, but she is not there for a battle. The Queen gives Snow White the chance to escape with her life unscathed if and when she forfeits the throne. When Snow White challenges this, The Queen deliberately chokes a peasant girl and leaves her nemesis with a two warnings—she has until sundown tomorrow to give up claim to the throne, and for every day the request is met with refusal, one of the princess' loyal subjects will perish. Lastly, the Queen chides her for even thinking she could ever be a ruler or leader. Later, Snow White discusses options with Prince Charming and the dwarves. She decides it's best to do as the Queen says and even though it means exile, at least they will be together and live in peace. Prince Charming tries to change her mind, but Grumpy cuts him off. Due to the prince's adamant opinion that Snow White should have the throne, the dwarves believe he doesn't actually love the princess and accuse him of being a gold-digger. Collectively, the dwarves refuse to help him change Snow White's decision. Somehow, Prince Charming does figure out a way to motivate her into standing up to the Queen with the power of the Excalibur sword. Snow White announces to the Queen that she won't be surrendering the crown, to which the latter begins suffocating Grumpy to death. The other dwarves try to intervene, but are pushed away by the Queen's magic. Snow White manages to cut the Queen with Excalibur, which releases Grumpy. The Queen retreats shortly after Snow White declares the kingdom is hers, and the two speak of a future battle that will settle this. The dwarves finally accept Prince Charming by pouring him a drink. As they are toasting to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming over Excalibur being a fake sword. Shocked, Dopey and the dwarves look on as the two talk on the sidelines. In truth, the Excalibur sword is a forgery Prince Charming produced to help Snow White take reign of the courage he knew she had to face the Queen. When the Queen threatens the whole kingdom with a curse, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from it. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day that the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Dopey and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Dopey and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} Trivia *Like Disney's adaption of the character in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Dopey has never spoken. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Dopey appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts".File:209SnowWhiteStory.jpg References fr:Simplet it:Cucciolo Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters